


Blood Must Have Blood

by Snowworries



Series: Bellarke: Hell Yeah [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, No Smut, Possible Spoilers, basically just a lot of feelings, no kissing, some mention of blood but nothing excessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke returns to camp and talks through everything with Bellamy. They come to a revelation, their feelings are revealed and they come to terms with the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Must Have Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fic posted on AO3 so go easy on me! I hope that you enjoy this one and I'm sorry for the terrible summary...

Octavia shut the door on them, a small nod sent Clarke’s way before she exited the building. He stood in shock, his blood turning to fire, his muscles tightening and stiffening, the tension surrounding him like an aura of disbelief and anger. She was across the room but, to him, it didn’t feel far enough.

Tears sprung to her eyes in only a matter of seconds, her weakness infuriating them both, he believed that she was weak and powerless while she hated to reveal herself, even to him. He was done pretending that she was the same, despite his feelings for her, he couldn’t let her run away again. Not after what she let happen to Gina. “You can’t just leave and expect me not to be furious with you, Clarke! That’s not fair and you know it. I was patient, so very patient, Clarke, but the second time you left felt as if it was a plain betrayal. I am done waiting for you to come back to me but I’ve always hoped you’d come back to stay with me, maybe I still, do but I’m done.”

Tears trickled down his face, his face sticky with tears that were shed only minutes prior. He was furious, he had buried someone he could have loved only days before, and he had cried until he felt nothing at all. He was empty, broken, ashamed and angry. He had cried for Gina, kind beautiful Gina, he cried for the people who died on that day in Mt. Weather, he cried for his baby sister, her loneliness wrapping around him like a vice and he cried for Clarke… No, not only for Clarke, because of Clarke. He was angry, so angry, his anger overwhelming all other emotions as he turned his back on her, on Wan-heda.

He threw the keys at her, her free wrist fiddling with the key as his back was turned. He could feel her standing stiffly behind him, tension suffocating him as he pored over the map on the table in front of him, before he heard the distinctive sound of the door being opened and closed as she walked out.

He was alone. The silence surrounding him familiar and welcome as he wiped furiously at his eyes, feeling guilty for being so fragile, so weak. He missed her, Gina, her brown hair so soft and her hands so gentle. He should have been there, he should have died alongside her, protecting her, dying for her. Instead, she was gone, killed supposedly long before the mountain turned to rubble and ash. He almost laughed at the irony, her death better than if she had burned alive as if it were somehow better than living. Clarke had killed her, her selfishness killed them all, and still he couldn’t bear to see her so sad and so small.

He marched out of the cabin as the sun began to set, passerby's far from his mind as he turned towards the bar, where Gina should’ve still been, instead of dead. Clarke was there, sitting near the piano, playing a tune he had never heard before as she sung along. Tears left streaks of clean skin across her dirt-covered face, her voice shaking as her fingers ran softly across the black and white keys. Something broke inside of Bellamy, her sorrow and heartbreak breaking his body into fractals of sharp icy pain, her coldness and loneliness spreading through his body as if it were his own. His breath hitched, his lungs clutching painfully as a shaky sigh was heard. She looked so small, so alone, many prior residents of the Ark paying no attention to the daughter of the once chancellor Griffin, people milling about, their laughs and shouts echoing around the bunker.

He quietly edged towards her, tendrils of hair falling into her face, blocking his view of her face. He silently reached out to her and grasped at her shoulder, her body hunching and slumping as a sigh left her lips. He rubbed small patterns into her skin, a small smile on his face as she physically relaxed before him, her fingers stalling on the keys.

A silent apology was passed between them, tension being dispelled from their bodies as Bellamy sat down beside her. With only small movements, she leant her head against his broad shoulders, her hair squashed against her cheek as she sighed. “I’m not going to say I’m sorry, no matter how much I want to, because it won’t make up for what I did.” he turned his head then, his chin resting against her scalp as he nodded silently, “However, I don’t think we’ll ever be as we were before, at least not when it comes to the two of us. I’m still Wan-heda, the kids aren’t just going to accept me again so I’ll work in medical, hide away for a while until the others no longer despise me.”

He nodded, her honesty shocking him into silence, before taking her hand, and leading her out of the bunker. Padding along behind him, her senses were on high alert, delinquents and Arkers alike stared at her, some in shock, some in confusion and some in anger, all of which she had expected. Suddenly, a flash of black hair and a sudden weight against her led her to one of the most important people in her life, Monty Green. Her shirt was soon wet with his tears, the sixteen-year-old boy before her shaking with relief as Clarke stroked his hair, a sigh released from both at the contact.

Next was Raven, her legs stiff and wobbly as she unsuccessfully tried to march angrily towards her, her fist colliding with Clarke’s arm before she roughly pulled the blonde to her chest in a bone-crushing hug. Her strong grip was only a small misfortune in comparison to the kiss placed against her forehead before she whispered a small greeting of “I guess it’s safe to say that you didn’t get blown up” before pushing away, typical crossed arms and smirk sliding into place.

A few others such as Harper and Monroe appeared, Miller and Bryan walking along behind them, giving hugs of recognition and hope, maybe even acceptance. Clarke felt so loved in that moment, their smiling faces glowing as they stared up at her, but her mind wandered back to the forest, back to comfortable solitude. Bellamy was quick to react, his fingernails lightly digging into her shoulders as he steered her away from the crowd, his slight nudge moving her back to a tent.

When she was inside, it was empty, void of all belongings except for a small sketchbook, her sketchbook. She could’ve cried in that moment, the realisation that he had seen her drawings, dozens focused on him (his hands, his eyes, his freckles in forms of constellations) made her shake. She could feel his steely eyes on the back of her head, burning hot against her scalp as he wandered closer and sat down in front of her.

“I know how you feel now, Clarke. I know that you love me and I love you too, and that’s okay because we’re here now, we can do this together.” his hand reached up to caress her face, his skin burning against her cheek, before pulling her into his arms. She felt at home, her smaller body cradled in his arms as their hearts beat in unison. Maybe this love they had didn’t have to work itself out so soon, blood was still running, tears still fresh and hearts not yet healed but it would happen eventually. It had to.


End file.
